repentance
by XikaNish
Summary: baekhyun bercerai dari chanyeol karena chanyeol sudah bosan dengannya. dengan hati yang tegar baekhyun bersama sahabatnya, kris pergi ke London untuk melupakan segala hal yang berada di seoul. tapi disana ia malah bertemu dengan chanyeol yang akan menikah lagi. apa yang terjadi? ChanBaek vs KrisBaek
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

"Aku ingin kita bercerai."

Satu kalimat yang begitu dingin keluar dari bibir namja tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Ia menatap 'istri'nya dengan datar. Terlihat begitu mudah dan ringan saat ia mengatakannya. Sang istri hanya menghela nafas.

Ia tahu, pada akhirnya hubungan ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Hubungan yang sangat salah.

Hening diantara keduanya. Ruang tengah yang biasanya diliputi tawa, candaan, dan suara pertengkaran yang terdengar begitu kekanakan berubah menjadi tempat yang begitu mencekam.

Orang yang didepan Chanyeol hanya menggigit bibirnya, menahan luapan air yang sudah menumpuk. Ia bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Dan memang tidak sepatutnya namja itu bertemu orang sesempurna Chanyeol, jika pada akhirnya mereka berpisah secara konyol seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang sangat terkutuk. "Kau hanya kurang menandatanganinya, Baek. Setelah itu kita lupakan hubungan ini, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal." Dari nadanya yang terdengar begitu ringan, membuat namja yang bernama asli Byun Baekhyun itu mengeram pelan.

_Tidak saling kenal, ya? Cih!_

"Apa alasanmu?" akhirnya dua kata itu mengalun dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Walaupun hanya dua kata, tapi itu adalah usaha Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan banyak hal yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, terlihat begitu meremehkan.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin sudah bosan."

Sekali lagi, nada yang sangat ringan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

_Mungkin sudah bosan? Lalu apa hubungan yang telah kita rajut empat tahun ini?_

"Bosan, ya?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malas. Tingkahnya terlihat begitu menjengkelkan.

"Alasan yang begitu manis, Park Chanyeol." Kali ini Baekhyun memberikan nada dingin kepada Chanyeol. "Kalau alasan pecundang macam itu, aku bisa terima," ejek Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan mulai menandatanganinya.

BRAK!

Dengan sengaja ia meletakan pena itu dengan keras. "Aku harus bersiap-siap dulu tuan Park. Sampai jumpa di pengadilan," ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menampakan senyum kekanakan miliknya. Dan setelah itu berlalu pergi

Chanyeol terkesima. Ia kira Baekhyun akan menangis hingga meraung-raung. Nyatanya, namja mungil itu malah tersenyum seperti melepaskan sebuah beban yang begitu berat.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah melepaskan beban tersebut!

Beban perasaan selama ia menjalani hidupnya bersama Chanyeol.

Hampir satu tahun ia mencoba untuk mempertahankannya. Memang satu tahun ini Chanyeol mulai berubah. Jarang pulang kerumah, sering membentak, tidak ada kata-kata yang manis yang keluar dari bibir tipis Chanyeol, melainkan hanya nada dingin yang membuat Baekhyun sering kedinginan sendiri mendengarnya.

Banyak kemungkinan yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Dan ia sudah siap jika mereka berakhir begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak akan mengibarkan bendera putih terlebih dahulu. Ia belum berjuang.

Dan ini akhir dari segala kemungkinan yang berada dalam pikiran Baekhyun!

Baekhyun turun dari tangga sambil membawa satu koper dan satu ransel kesayangannya. Ia berjalan terus tanpa memandang Chanyeol yang sedang termenung. Baekhyun tahu, jika ia meliriknya barang sedetik, pertahanannya akan hancur begitu saja.

Baekhyun pergi sekarang!

.

.

**Selamat tinggal sayangku!**

**Semoga kau berbahagia dengan pilihanmu.**

**Aku pergi dengan luka**

**Dan semoga saja saat kita bertemu lagi, luka ini sudah hilang tanpa bekas…**

**Juga perasaanku!**

**TBC**

A/N :

Hai, ByunKa bawa fanfic baru!

Dan pairingnya ChanBaek (atau lebih tepatnya KrisBaek)

Ini juga selesenya Cuma dalam waktu semalam, rekor baru untukku yang biasanya nyelesein fanfic hingga berminggu-minggu (kendala males nulis) dan itu salah satu alasan baru bikin account di ffn.

Dan di fanfic ini aku juga mau ngegambarin, kayak : kita itu punya masalah jangan Cuma nangis aja bisanya. Coba aja kita hadapi dengan senyuman, mungkin aja bisa membuat kita jadi tegar. Iya sih, nangis itu adalah luapan emosi. Tapi mungkin kita senyum atau ketawa dalam menghadapi cobaan bukan berarti kayak songong gitu. Nggak kayak gitu!

Lihat aja Baekhyun. Dia mau mewek disini, tapi karena gak mau keliatan lemah, gantinya ia ketawa ngeremehin gitu (Semoga mudeng apa yang mau aku sampaiin disini)

Ok, semoga responnya bagus untuk ff ChanBaek dan KrisBaek pertamaku ini.


	2. Chapter 2 : my new life

**Author : ByunKaNish**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Kris Wu**

**Other cast : _temukan sendiri_**

**Genre :angst, hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rating :****T**

**Length :**** multichapter**

**Disclaimer :**** ini ff saya. Pemain disini Cuma saya pinjam namanya, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tuanya, SMEnt dan para fans.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_January 31, 2014_

.

Pagi yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin itu kesan yang didapat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi itu tengah menikmati segelas teh hijaunya dan sepotong roti. Sederhana, tapi penuh makna.

Lelaki itu tengah mengamati seorang yang begitu tampan didepannya yang sangat anggun saat meminum tehnya. Gayanya yang keren dan modis, wajah tampan, berbakat dan pintar begitu membuat banyak orang tergila-gila dengan sosoknya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini.

"Jangan ngeliatin aku kayak gitu, Byun." Suara bariton itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia memberikan senyum tipis.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku jadi malu."

"Kamu bisa malu juga, ya Kris?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Jelas dong! Aku kan manusia." Orang yang bernama 'Kris' itu membalas perkataan Baekhyun sambil menyesapi tehnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu menyukai paginya.

_Karena aku selalu bisa ketemu Kris_

.

.

.

_"Good Morning,_ Baekhyun Byun!" sapa seorang perempuan yang sudah terlihat berumur sekitar 70 tahun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat sapaan dari suara merdu itu mengalun ditelinganya.

_"Good Morning, _Madam Stheppany Hwang," balas Baekhyun. Orang itu hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. Walau umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, Tiffany masih begitu awet.

_"You look so happy. What's going on?" _tanya Tiffany.

"Molla," jawab Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau mengatakan banyak hal kepada Tiffany. Baekhyun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Meletakan tas ranselnya, dan mulai bekerja.

"Setiap kali aku tanya, jawaban kamu selalu sama Byun."

_"I know."_

"Kenapa nggak mau jujur, sih?"

"Oh, iya! Aku udah nyelesein _design _gaun pertunangannya. Madam mau lihat?" Baekhyun mulai mencari topik yang lain, agar Tiffany tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Jinjja? Mana? Aku pengen lihat." Tiffany tiba-tiba terlihat begitu sumringah. Baekhyun memperlihatkan hasil _design_ gaun pertunangan yang dipesan pelanggannya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah _designer_ di butik 'Hwang High collection'. Butik yang begitu terkenal diseluruh Inggris Raya. Cabangnya berada 'hampir' di berbagai daerah di Inggris. Baekhyun yang baru dua tahun bekerja disini terlihat paling menonjol diantara _designer-designer_ yang diasuh Kim High collection.

Tiffany (selaku pemilik sekarang butik) begitu menyenangi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berbakat. Iya cepat berpikir. Dan begitu kreatif, hingga membuat para pelanggan yang meminta di design olehnya merasa begitu puas. Ia mengerti selera dari para pelanggan (yang kebanyakan kaum hawa).

"Wow! This is amazing, Byun!" puji Tiffany. Baekhyun hanya kesemsem melihat karyanya di puji oleh orang yang berpangkat 'senior'.

"Aku yakin orang itu pasti puas." Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Ia juga merasa begitu bangga.

"Kapan orangnya ngeliat?"

"Aku akan menelfonnya. Dan sekalian ngenalin dirimu sama dia."

"Oh, aku sangat tersanjung."

.

.

.

Kris terlihat begitu sibuk dengan berbagai berkas didepannya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek, membuatnya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

DRRT! DRRT

Bunyi ponselnya membuat Kris menghentikan aktifitas sibuknya. Dan mood siang ini terlihat begitu membaik setelah mengetahui siapa menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

_"Kris, kamu lagi sibuk?"_ orang diseberang sana memekik membuat Kris harus menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Why?"

_"Gimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama?"_

"Wah, tawaran yang menarik."

_"Jam 1 siang ini, ok?"_

"Tentu, bisa kuatur."

_"Sudah, ya! Kutunggu ditempat biasa."_

"Iya, bawel."

_"Hei…"_

"Anyeong!" Kris mematikan sambungan telefon duluan sebelum orang itu ngerocos tidak jelas lagi.

DRRT! DRRT!

Sebelum ia meletakan ponselnya di laci meja, sudah ada getaran lagi.

_Mr. James calling_

Kris merasa hal ini tidak baik. Ia bahkan susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan tangan bergetar Kris mengangkat telfon penting itu.

"Hello."

.

.

.

KRING~

Bunyi bel yang terletak dipintu itu berbunyi. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang sangat luas ditambah dengan berbagai macam jenis pakaian terkenal, menoleh keasal suara.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang memasuki toko pakaian itu. gayanya terlihat begitu berkelas. _High heels_ merah jambu yang menunjang kaki panjangnya. Dress berwarna putih yang ditutupi blazer dengan motif kulit macan, terlihat menambah kesempurnaan sang wanita. Dan jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya.

"_Welcome to my kingdom, _ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Tiffany ramah dan memperlihatkan _eye-smile_ miliknya.

"Oh, pasti ada." Jawab wanita itu dengan angkuh. "Aku yang memesan gaun pertunangan."

"Wow, datang tepat waktu sekali anda nona," sindir Tiffany (mungkin ia membenci perempuan itu).

"Tentu, aku membenci namanya 'lelet'" terang wanita itu. tiffany memutar bola matanya malas. Untung saja wanita ini disambut olehnya, bukan Jessica (sahabat karib Tiffany yang juga membangun butik ini bersama-sama) yang bermulut pedas.

"Silakan duduk nona."

"Baekhyun!" panggil Tiffany. Pemuda mungil itu mendekat. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah berada di sekitar keduanya, tapi ia hanya menjaga jarak.

"Ya, madam."

"Tolong perlihatkan rancanganmu," perintah Tiffany. Dengan gelagapan (karena situasi yang membuatnya gugup) ia mengambil buku sketsanya dan segera memperlihatkan hasil karyanya yang sangat indah.

Wanita itu melihat rancangan yang begitu menarik ini. "Ini hanya kurang menambah warna. Jika anda berkenan, saya akan memberi warna merah marun." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan ketika melihat wajah bermasalah wanita itu.

Memang, sketsa yang dibuat Baekhyun masih belum diwarnai. Ia sudah trauma saat salah seorang pelanggannya, marah-marah karena memakai warna yang dibenci oleh pelanggan. Jadi, ia belum berani memberi warna.

"Oh, merah marun. Bagus!" wajah wanita angkuh itu mulai menghangat. Ia mulai nampak puas. Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dan Baekhyun dengan mudah menjawabnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur dalam hati, karena wanita ini begitu puas dengan hasil yang ia buat. Tidak ada tuntutan protes (yang ia kira akan didapatnya), ataupun ada yang bermasalah. Semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sedari tadi kita hanya berdiri disini, ayo duduk!" Tiffany mulai menghangat, dan mempersilahkan tamunya ini. ketiga orang itu mulai berbincang-bincang. Rupanya wanita itu bernama Choi Anna. Gadis kelahiran Amerika-Korea itu sangat anggun.

Sikap angkuhnya masih terasa disekitar Tiffany dan Baekhyun. Terkadang suasana menjadi canggung dengan tingkah Ann –begitu disapa- yang 'sok' _bossy._

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat Ann mendapatkan panggilan telepon. Ia pergi dengan terburu-buru, dan mengatakan jika tunangannya sedang menunggu. Tiffany dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebentar, dan menatap punggung Ann yang menjauh.

"Wanita yang sombong," komentar Tiffany. Baekyun hanya tertawa.

_Mirip sekali dengannya_.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang kali ini tidak ada yang berbeda diantara keduanya. Masih banyak cekikian, guyonan, dan yang lainnya.

"Lagi sibuk apa?" tanya pria yang berada didepan Kris.

"Tahu sendiri gimana pekerjaan seorang arsitek bukan?" jawab Kris seadanya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan meminum _Americano_ miliknya.

"Kamu sendiri, Yixing?" sekarang Kris mengajukan pertanyaannya. Pria yang dipanggilnya Yixing itu hanya tertawa. "Panggil aku Lay dong!"

Kris nyengir. "Aku gak terlalu terbiasa," akunya. "Nggak apa-apakan jika aku panggil Yixing, atau Doctor Zhang?" gurau Kris.

"Ck, terserah saja. Asalkan kamu nggak ngubah-ngubah namaku aja," akhirnya Lay pasrah saja. Ia tahu kalau Kris adalah pria keras kepala. Tidak ada gunanya menekan seorang Kris Wu.

_"Hei, you're not yet respond my question." _Tiba-tiba Kris menagih pertanyaannya yang terabaikan karena percakapan singkat tadi.

"Oh, aku lupa." Lay nyengir. "Ya, biasa aja. Ngobatin pasien, ngedenger banyak keluhan, ngejagain pasien, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang biasa dilakuin seorang dokter."

"Apa kamu bosan?" tanya Kris sarkastik. Lay terkejut. Kris tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kamu tahu aku," ujar Lay mengulum senyum tipis, menahan rasa sakitnya. "Nggak enak rasanya melakukan hal yang sebenarnya bukan sebagai tujuan hidupmu. Aku bukan orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan cepat. Aku lebih menyukai menari daripada mengurus orang-orang sakit.

"Orang tuaku selalu menekanku untuk menjadi apa yang mereka mau. mereka nggak ngerti aku sama sekali. Tahun depan aja mereka nyuruh aku untuk ngelanjutin pendidikan. Males banget!" segala keluh kesah Lay dikeluarkannya. Bebannya sekarang terasa ringan.

"Aku pengen kayak kamu. Bebas nentuin jalur apa yang kamu mau…"

"Jangan ngomong gitu Yixing…" potong Kris. Lay menatap mata orang yang baru saja memotong 'curhatan' dadakannya. Ia bisa melihat mata tajam itu terlihat mengeras. Walaupun ia tersenyum, Lay tahu kalau Kris sedang menahan marah.

"Nggak semua orang bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. bahkan jika ingin meraih mimpimu, kamu harus berputar dulu. Menjadi orang lain, dan kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri.

"Mungkin menurut kamu menjadi seorang dokter begitu membosankan. Tapi kamu nggak ngeliat dimana positifnya. Kamu bisa nyembuhin orang, _you can making other people happily_." Nasehat Kris membuat Lay tersentuh. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat dari sisi positif. Yang ada dalam pikirannya, 'menjadi dokter begitu membosankan'_._

Dan ia menganggap, Kris tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Semua tentang dirinya Kris tahu. "Kris, kok kamu jadi melankonis gitu."

"Eh, masa sih!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N :

Lanjutan ff.a udah ada. Ayooo dibaca!

Mohon maaf jika bahasa inggrisnya ada yang salah. Aku emang gak bisa bahasa inggris. Nyoba-nyoba doank, karna setting.a ada di London. Jika ada yang salah mohon diralat!

Rasanya galau banget gak banyak moment HunHan akhir-akhir ini. aku kira sejak ada EXO SHOWTIME akan banyak moment-moment yang laen. Eh… malah!

Ok, ini mungkin pengaruh temen-temen fb yg shipper HunHan. Jadi kerasa galau (walaupun pertamanya biasa-biasa aja). Semoga HunHan makin banyak moment. AMIN!

Semoga suka…

RCL~


	3. Chapter 3 : meet you

**Author : XikaNish**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Wu Yi Fan |**

**Other cast : _temukan sendiri_**

**Genre :angst, hurt/comfort, romance (gak tauk kalau genrenya cocok sama ceritanya)**

**Rating :****T+**

**Length :**** multichapter**

**Disclaimer :**** ini ff saya. Pemain disini Cuma saya pinjam namanya, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tuanya, SMEnt dan para fans.**

**Note : bayangin aja butiknya Steppany kayak butik di fashion king**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_February 1st, 2014_

_._

CKLEK!

"Darimana Kris?"

DUUK!

"Eh, Kris nggak apa-apa?" jeritan itu menambah keramaian didalam apartemen dikota London. Kris meringis melihat wajah Baekhyun yang khawatir karena ia baru saja kejedot sebuah gantungan lampu yang sengaja dipasang rendah.

"Aduh Baek… ini apa-apaan lagi?" tanyanya dan terus mengelus jidatnya yang sakit. Baekhyun ikut membantu mengelus jidat Kris (walau pada kenyataannya Baekhyun harus berjinjit dan mendongak karena ia kalah tinggi dari Kris).

Baekhyun nyengir karena kelakuannya. "Itu… tadi ada yang ngirimin paket, katanya pesanan dari tuan muda Kris Wu, jadi kuterima. Iseng aja kubuka, eh rupanya gantungan lampu. Karena malas lama banget nungguin kamu pulangnya, ya aku pasang aja sendiri. Tapi rupanya aku nggak berbakat masang kayak gitu , jadi terpaksa kukaitkan asal aja karena udah terlanjur. Eh malah kependekan. Sorry jadi korban!" Baekhyun memberikan _peace sign_ dengan cengiran khasnya yang manis.

"Kan bisa besok," sahut Kris yang langsung membuang pantatnya disofa empuk berwarna gading itu. baekhyun menggeleng tidak terima. "Besok aku sibuk Kris. Kemungkinan aku pulang diatas jam 12 malam," jelasnya yang malah disambut delikan tajam.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam. Kamu itu mungil, jadi cepet sakit. Udah sana tidur." Perintah Kris dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun tentu merasa aneh dengan sikap Kris. Memang kenapa kalau ia mungil?

Kris terlalu meremehkannya.

Dengan langkah kesal Baekhyun berbalik menuju kamarnya. Dilupakan begitu saja perihal lampu tadi. Baekhyun salah paham. Kris tidak meremehkannya, Kris hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan semangat membuat roti isi seperti biasanya. Roti isi dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya, tidak lupa ia menambahkan beberapa helai daun sawi yang masih sangat segar.

"Sudah bangun Baek?" sebuah suara pembuka dipagi hari mengagetkan Baekhyun yang tengah khusyuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hhm," balas Baekhyun dengan sebuah deheman. Ia masih kesal dengan Kris perihal tadi malam. Kris yang merasa ada kejanggalan pada Baekhyun mulai bertanya. "Kenapa kamu?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Kris hanya terkekeh membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Seakan-akan tidak tahu kekesalan Baekhyun, lelaki tampan itu langsung saja mengambil tempat di meja makan. Menunggu Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi keduanya.

"Selamat makan Kris Wu," ucap Baekhyun sinis sambil meletakan sepiring roti selai dihadapannya. Dengan beringas ia memakan roti itu. Kris terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin ia tengah bertanya-tanya, 'dimana makananku?' Baekhyun tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tiang satu ini, tapi tetap cuek bebek.

"Hei Byun, mana makananku?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Sekarang gantian Kris yang kesal.

.

Bernyanyi adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Saking menyenangkannya, Baekhyun menyanyi tiap hari. Dan tiap hari itu yang ia nyanyikan pasti lagu 'Girls Generation'! (dasar SONE).

Baekhyun betul-betul cinta mati dengan girlband satu itu. Dan dari tadi lagu _Goodbye_ di mini album 'Mr. Mr.' SNSD terus saja dilantunkannya. Lagu itu untuk seseorang.

Yeah, seseorang!

"Byun," panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar atas dunianya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis 'bule' dengan mata biru yang jernih berada didepannya.

_"Yes Marry," _jawabnya.

_"Madam need you," _ucap gadis itu. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil buku sketsanya. Pasti ini tentang design-design yang dipesan para pelanggan. Sudah 75% baju pesanan pelanggan yang telah dibuatnya. kurang 25% seluruh baju pelanggan selesai di designnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa Baekhyun menuju ruangan kerja Steppany yang berada dilantai atas butik. Ia tidak sabar menunjukan hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai ruang kerja yang luas itu.

Sesampai disana Baekhyun menundukan badannya seperti di Korea. Walaupun tinggal di Inggris selama dua tahun lebih, lelaki itu masih menjaga kebiasaannya di Korea. Salah satu alasannya mungkin karena pemilik butik ini masih keturunan Korea.

"Ye Madam."

"Baekhyunie, sudah datang?" sambut Steppany ramah. Baekhyun menjawab dengan mengangguk kecil. "Kemarilah. Kita akan menyambut seorang tamu istimewa."

"Apa yang kemarin?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Yep. Gadis sombong itu akan membawa tunangannya."

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun terkejut. Ia jadi gugup. "Apakah mereka akan melihat bajunya?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah tegang Baekhyun. Wajah cantik itu terlihat tambah imut saat gugup.

"Ingat! Tak usah tegang. Kudengar tunangannya orang yang lucu dan pembawaannya selalu ceria. Aku tidak percaya jika wanita sombong itu akan mendapatkan lelaki humoris," Steppany menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Cinta memang buta. Mungkin itu yang sekarang bergentayangan dikepalanya.

_"Excuse me, madam."_ Baekhyun dan Steppany menoleh keasal suara.

"Ya," jawabnya saat mengetahui sang asisten datang keruangannya.

"Tamunya sudah datang Madam."

"Bawa mereka masuk," perintahnya. Asisten itu menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan Steppany. Tak lama kemudian asisten itu membawa dua orang tamu yang berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan besar itu terus menunduk. Malu mungkin.

_"Sit down please, mr. Park and Mrs. Choi," _sambut Steppany mempersilahkan duduk sang tamu. "Terima kasih telah datang keruanganku."

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi Mrs. Hwang! Aku kemari ingin melihat hasil design untuk baju calon suamiku," suara dingin dari Ann menambah nilai minus dirinya dimata Steppany. Wanita tua itu tersenyum sinis menanggapi suara dingin tadi.

"Maaf soal tadi. Baekhyunie!" panggil Steppany.

_Baekhyunie?_

"Ye? Eh…" Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya yang sipit itu membulat sempurna. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

_Apakah dunia sesempit ini?_

.

Lay terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor. Setelah berjam-jam mendekam di ruangan operasi, akhirnya ia sudah selesai melakukan tugas berat itu dengan hasil yang sangat baik. Hingga membuatnya tersenyum bahagia menampakan _single dimple_ miliknya yang manis.

Ia teringat seluruh perkataan Kris kemarin. Lelaki itu sangat baik padanya, sering menasehati dirinya jika ia sedang merasa kesal. Lelaki yang perhatian.

Kris memang sempurna. Itu pandangan Lay akan lelaki itu. setiap orang pasti akan berpandang sama seperti dirinya jika mereka melihat sosok Kris. Dari mereka masih _Junior_ _high school_Kris selalu menjadi idola. Beruntung sekali jika ia berteman dengannya.

DRRT! DRRT!

Ponsel Lay berbunyi dengan keras. Dengan malas ia membuka pesan masuk yang baru saja sampai. Dari An-Zhen, rekannya sesama dokter dari China.

**From : An-Zhen**

**Lay, ada pasien baru. Nomor ruangannya 2690.**

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruangan 2690. Rupanya tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat bagi Lay. Ia harus bekerja lagi dan lagi. tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Kris kemarin.

_Jangan banyak mengeluh Lay! Jangan pernah!_

.

_"Good afternoon, sir."_ Sapa Lay saat memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah duduk bersandar di_dashboard_ ranjang. Pandangannya yang semula kosong mendadak berubah menjadi ceria, ditambah dengan senyuman kecil. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat seperti orang Asia.

"Good afternoon, Doctor." Balasnya. Lay melirik kepapan yang memberikan keterangan nama pasien.

"Apakah anda orang Korea, Minseok Kim?" tanya Lay. Minseok menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Terlihat dari namaku bukan jika aku orang Korea."

"Huuft, beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu orang Korea di negara Inggris ini," tanpa ragu Lay menggunakan bahasa Korea yang telah ia kuasai selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Hanguk-e saramimnika? Orang Korea selatan juga?" tanya Minseok.

"Animnida. Aku orang China. Tapi pernah tinggal di Korea Selatan," jawab Lay santai.

"Jinjja? Siapa nama anda dokter?" Minseok terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Zhang Yixing imnida, bangapseumnida. Tapi orang-orang sering memanggilku Lay."

"Bagaimana jika saya memanggil anda dengan Yixing uisianim?" tawar Minseok. Lay tertawa kecil.

"Boleh saja. terserah pada anda Minseok."

.

Jam makan siang seperti sekarang ini harusnya dihabiskan Kris di café langganannya seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini ia harus pulang untuk mengecek sesuatu. Ia melupakan kertas rancangannya karena terburu-buru tadi. Dan sekarang ia merutuki Baekhyun karena lelaki mungil itu meletakan kertas penting itu entah dimana.

Jangan heran jika sekarang Kris sedang kesal dengan Baekhyun. Segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Kris selalu disiapkan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sangat cerewet jika Kris mulai ceroboh dengan barang-barangnya.

"Dimana kertas itu?" Kris mengobrak-abrik lemari-lemari dikamarnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana parahnya keadaan kamar besar itu. Dan mungkin jika Baekhyun pulang nanti ia bakal kena semprot mulut tajam itu.

_Apa diruang kerja?_

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju keruang kerja. Mata tajam itu mencari-cari kiranya mungkin tergeletak ditempat yang bisa terlihat olehnya. Erangan frustasi masih terdengar di bibir tipis itu. Ia lupa jika setelah masuk di apartemennya ia langsung keruang kerja. Sudah pasti ruangan ini selesai ia bongkar (keadaannya bahkan lebih parah dari kamarnya).

Terbesit dipikiran Kris untuk mengobrak-abrik kamar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada rasa ragu dihati. Itu daerah privasi Baekhyun. Mana mungkin kertas berharganya tercampur dikertas-kertas design baju Baekhyun.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ruangan itu yang belum menjadi sasaran pencariannya. Langkahnya sangat ragu untuk menuju kamar itu. Tapi segera ditepisnya.

_Segala kemungkinan pasti ada_

Setelah tepat didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, Kris mulai membuka pintu bercat coklat dengan gantungan sebuah nama. Nama dari pemilik kamar ini tentunya.

CKLEK! KREEK!

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Rupanya tidak terkunci sama sekali. Baekhyun memang sangat ceroboh. Kris sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Baekhyun tidak mengetahui jejak-jejak kedatangannya dan kertas berharga miliknya berada disalah satu sudut kamar milik lelaki Hapkido itu.

Saat pintu benar-benar terbuka lebar, Kris bisa melihat keseluruhan kamar Baekhyun. Teratur sangat rapi. Ia tersenyum kecil. walaupun terkenal konyol dan ceroboh, tapi sahabat Kris yang satu itu sangat menjaga kerapian. Dan selama dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, Baekhyun layaknya seorang istri baginya.

Wah! Kris lupa akan tujuannya kekamar Baekhyun, dan malah memujinya habis-habisan. Dengan perlahan lelaki tinggi itu melangkah. Ia tidak boleh memberantaki kamar Baekhyun. Nanti Baekhyun akan membunuhnya karena memberantaki ruangan orang tanpa izin.

_Aku mulai dari yang mana ya?_

Mata tajam itu menangkap sebuah lipatan kertas yang berada di atas ranjang. Ia mengambil kertas itu, membukanya, dan terlihat terkejut. Heh, inikan kertas miliknya! Ia tersenyum kegirangan. Hampir setengah jam dirinya mencari kertas ini, tiba-tiba benda tidak bernyawa ini tergeletak 'manis' di atas ranjang milik Byun Baekhyun.

Karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, lelaki itu ancang-ancang membalikan badannya sebelum (sekali lagi) menangkap sebuah buku harian berwarna hijau lumut juga berada diatas ranjang itu. mungkin benda itu tertutup dengan kertas milik Kris.

Rasa penasaran Kris muncul dipermukaan. Tanpa ragu ia mengambil buku itu. membolak-balikannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Biasa saja.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel itu yang terletak disaku celananya.

**Janet calling**

_"Hello!"_

"…"

_"Yes. Wait a minute, ok!" _dengan segera, Kris menuju kantornya. Terburu-buru. Sekretarisnya baru saja mengatakan jika rapat akan segera dimulai. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia malah membawa buku Baekhyun.

.

Apakah waktu sedang berhenti?

Kenapa Baekhyun merasakan waktunya seperti tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa arti deguban di area jantungnya?

Ia tidak tahu!

Sepertinya benar, waktu sedang berhenti.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. matanya terkunci dikedua mata besar itu. Ia merasa dejavu seketika. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu tidak merasa jika ada udara yang sedang berseliweran di sekitarnya, terbukti dengan sesaknya nafas.

Waktu sedang mencoba memainkannya.

Pada akhirnya ia bertemu lagi sosok itu. Baekhyun tengah berfikir kenapa ia tidak ke Kutub Selatan saja agar tidak bertemu sosok jahat itu. Apakah dunia hanya sesempit telapak tangan Bayi?

"Baekhyun! Baekhyunie! Byun! BAEKHYUN!" lelaki pencinta_eyeliner _itu tersadar akan situasinya.

"Ah, joseonghamnida!" ia membungkukan badannya ke Steppany, meminta maaf. Steppany hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kamu kenapa ngelamun?" tanya Steppany. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. dari sorot matanya ia mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Setelah merasa keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar baik-baik saja, Steppany mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Anyeonghaseyo Park Sajangnim. Naneun Steppany Hwangimnida, bangeupsemnida," Steppany memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan bahasa Korea yang sangat lancar. Lelaki tinggi yang berada didepan Steppany ini masih terdiam. Ia terus-terusn menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Merasa tidak diperhatikan wanita paruh baya itu berdehem, membuat sang lelaki menyadarkan dirinya.

"ye?"

"Can you hear me?" lelaki itu terlihat malu saat Steppany menegurnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"I do hear you, madam!" jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"hey, Park sajangnim! Dimana anda menemukan calon istrimu ini? sombong sekali!" Steppany mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya menggunakan bahasa Korea. Tidak peduli jika calon suami Ann ini memberi tahu kepadanya tentang uneg-uneg yang diberikan Steppany.

"Anda tahu jika saya orang Korea?"

"Terlihat dari wajah anda."

"Ouh, jadi…"

"EKHM!" deheman keras itu membuat mereka menghentikan obrolan menarik ini. Ann lagi-lagi terlihat menyebalkan. "Saya tahu kalian berdua orang Korea. Tapi hargai saya disini." Perempuan itu menaikan nada suaranya, memperlihatkan jika dia seorang yang berderajat tinggi.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam, mulai memainkan kedua jarinya dengan gugup. Ia bingung jika bertatap muka dengan sosok itu. mengerikan bukan?

"Bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar?" izinnya. Steppany mengangguk kecil. dan tanpa membuang waktu lama Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Langkah kaki kecilnya menuju toilet yang berada di lantai satu.

Sesampainya ia disana, lelaki mungil itu membuka salah satu bilik toilet dan duduk di closet duduk. Air mata perlahan-lahan jatuh dimata indah itu. semakin lama semakin banyak tanpa bisa dicegah. Isakan juga terus mengalir, menandakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya hati rapuh Baekhyun.

TOK! TOK!

Ketukan di pintu bilik yang disinggahinya menyadarkan tentang kesedihan yang sedang dilanda Baekhyun. _"Who?"_ tanyanya pada orang diseberang sana dengan suara parau.

"Naega." Baekhyun tercekat dengan suara berat yang baru saja ia dengar. _Suara yang dulu menjadi suara kesayangannya_.

Hening diantara keduanya untuk sementara. Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, "Apa urusanmu denganku?" tanyanya dingin. Dengan perlahan, lelaki mungil ini menghapus air matanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dibalik pintu bilik itu. "Aku nggak nyangka bisa ketemu sama kamu disini. Sudah dua tahun lebih, tapi perasaan berdebar itu masih ada. Aneh!" lelaki jakung itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menyenderkan badannya di samping pintu bilik toilet Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah ucapan lelaki jangkung tadi. Baekhyun masih mencerna kosa kata yang dilontarkan orang yang berada didepan pintu bilik toilet tersebut. "Chukkaeyo atas pernikahan anda Park sajangnim." Dari nada suaranya saat mengatakan itu terlihat jelas jika Baekhyun berusaha untuk bersikap santai.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miris. Ia sebenarnya sangat sensitif mengenai kata 'pernikahan'. "Kami belum menikah," jawabnya lugas. "Lagipula… aku sama Ann Cuma diikatkan oleh tali api."

Tali api?

Apa maksudnya?

TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh. Makin lama suaranya makin kecil dan bahkan sekarang tidak terdengar. Lelaki itu pergi.

Ia pergi lagi.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit toilet. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan lelaki tadi. Disaat seperti ini. Disaat hatinya tengah belajar untuk bangkit kembali mengejar sebuah cinta yang baru. Lelaki itu datang merusak kebahagiaan yang sedang dikumpulkan Baekhyun.

_Nappeun Namja!_

Ia mengambil keputusan untuk kabur dari pertemuan itu. Dari pada ia mati canggung, lebih baik membuat alasan kepada Steppany. Jadi itu, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata ke Steppany. Setelah itu melesat pergi, kemana saja ia mau.

**I'm sorry madam.**

**Aku ada urusan penting dengan Kris. Jadi aku pulang duluan.**

**Jeongmal joseonghamnida!**

_goodbye Channie…_

.

.

.

Kris memasuki apartemennya bersama Baekhyun dengan wajah kelelahan. Seingatnya Baekhyun akan pulang larut, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk berteriak "Aku pulang!" seperti biasanya. Tapi pemikirannya berubah saat melihat sepatu krem milik Baekhyun yang selalu ia bawa kemana.

Sepatu kets berharganya.

"Baekhyun! Kau sudah pulang?!" Kris menengok ke dapur tempat biasa lelaki mungil itu berada. Aneh baginya karena Baekhyun tidak ada disana. "Baek… _Where are you?_"

"Hiks~ Hiks~" isakan yang terdengar keras ditelinga Kris membuatnya tersentak. Sepertinya berada dikamar Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak waktu yang ia buang, lelaki tampan itu menuju kamar Baekhyun dan membuka dengan kasar tanpa mengetuk pintu terdahulu. Beruntung pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Ia mendapati lelaki cantik itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Walaupun wajah Baekhyun ia tenggelamkan di bantal, Kris pasti sangat tahu jika wajah manisnya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kris mendekati Baekhyun, mengelus pelan surai hitam yang sangat lembut ditangannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Baekhyun sudah tahu jika Kris mengkhawatirkannya dari elusan dikepalanya. Ia bangun dan menatap wajah Kris lama. Hati Kris terasa begitu menyakitkan saat melihat mata yang biasanya melengkung indah itu kini terlihat memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian, lelaki mungil itu menghaburkan pelukannya ke Kris. Beruntung Kris adalah lelaki yang kuat. Jadi, gerakan spontan seperti tadi biasa ia atasi, walau ia sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Hiks~ Kris… Hiks~ Dia… Dia…"

"Pelan-pelan Baek… nggak usah dipaksa kalau pengen ngomong. Kalau mau nangis, nangis aja. Gak ada yang ngelarang kok!" inilah nilai plus dari Kris. Ia tidak akan memaksa, walau ia penasaran setengah mati. Ia tidak akan pernah memaksa.

Dipelukannya ini Kris menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan. Ia terus saja mengelus punggung sempit itu. isakan juga hampir tidak terdengar. Baekhyun sudah tenang. Bahkan ia makin memperat pelukan itu. "Istirahat aja dulu. Besok nggak usah masuk kerja. Biar aku bilang sama Steppany." Usul Kris dengan nada lembut. Ia tidak mau bertanya kenapa lelaki yang sudah dua tahun lebih tinggal dengannya ini menangis lagi karena mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya bersedih.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Dengan bantuan Kris, ia merebahkan dirinya. Dengan lembut pula Kris menyelimutinya sebatas dada. _"Good night, Baek!" _ucapan terakhirnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar milik Baekhyun. Ia hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lembut tapi lemah.

Pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa tahu berbuat apa. Tanpa perintah apapun air matanya jatuh begitu saja. dan ia semakin merutuki dirinya karena kelemahan yang ia miliki.

_Aku memang bodoh!_

.

Dikamarnya, Kris tengah menatap kosong sebuah kertas yang sudah lusuh karena terus ia baca berulang-ulang. Tidak ada gunanya, karena tulisan-tulisan itu tidak akan berubah sesuai kehendaknya.

Hidup itu memang rumit. Jalannya berliku-liku untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan. Seperti sebuah labirin besar yang memusingkan. Salah memilih jalan saja, kau akan terjebak semakin dalam dan terus bertemu dengan sebuah jalan buntu. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar dari labirin besar itu.

Kris termasuk orang yang terjebak dilabirin tersebut. Ia sedang mencari sebuah jalan keluar mengenai masalahnya. Tanpa mengeluh, Kris terus melangkah. Tanpa takut pula, Kris berjalan dengan penuh keberanian. Yang ia butuh dilabirin itu adalah jalan keluar.

_Karena Kris butuh sebuah jalan keluar._

Ia menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan dan ingin melupakan segala permasalahan yang telah berlalu. Tapi dengan selembar kertas, ia menjadi terpuruk. Ia bukan manusia cengeng. Ia manusia yang kuat. Bahkan dalam menghadapi masalah yang besar, ia akan tersenyum simpul. Itulah Kris.

Tapi selembar kertas ini membuatnya merasa sangat lelah dalam menjalani hidup. Diremasnya kertas tersebut sehingga menjadi berbentuk bola. Ia melempar asal ketempat sampah kecil yang terletak tak jauh dipintu kamar mandi. Hebat sekali Kris bisa memasukinya tepat ditempat sampah. Dengan cueknya ia menarik selimut hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi. Mencoba mengarungi alam mimpi indah yang ia harapkan segera datang.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Lay sudah berada diruangannya. Ia tengah dalam mood yang baik dalam bekerja. Dengan semangat pagi Lay mengecek data-data pasien yang perkembangannya makin membaik. Terkadang ia membenarkan kacamata yang tengah membingkai matanya.

Alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi tepat pukul 07.10 seperti yang ia setel. Lay tentu terkejut saat ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia tersenyum tipis karena sekarang sudah waktunya. Ia keluar dari ruangannya, menuju ruangan 2690 untuk mengantarkan sarapan.

"Anyeonghasimnikka?" sapa Lay. Minseok tertawa kecil. membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik. "Jangan terlalu formal pada saya uisanim." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Gwenchana. Jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan pasien orang Korea." Lay juga ikut-ikutan tertawa kecil setelah menjawab perkataan Minseok dengan sedikit gurauan.

"Aku juga nggak nyangka ada dokter China tapi bisa bahasa Korea dengan fasih. Ini adalah takdir yang hebat," balas Minseok tak mau kalah.

CKLEK!

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Perhatian keduanya beralih kepintu yang baru saja dibuka. Menampilkan seseorang dengan wajah kotak dan tidak lupa senyuman troll miliknya yang mempesona. Ia membungkukan badannya hampir 900.

"Jongdae!" seru Minseok kegirangan. Lelaki yang baru saja dipanggil Minseok sebagai Jongdae itu tersenyum manis. "Anyeonghaseyo Minseok hyung," sapanya.

"Kemarilah Jongdae. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Dengan menurut, Jongdae mendekat. "Jongdae, kenalkan… ini Zhang Yixing uisianim. Ia orang China tapi bisa berbahasa Korea juga. Jadi jangan khawatir jika berbicara dengannya."

Lay menundukan badannya seperti orang Korea. "Mannaso bangapsemnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Zhang uisianim, ini kekasihku. Kim Jong Dae. Ia orang Korea juga."

"Mannaso bangapsemnida," dibalasnya sapaan Lay.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada yang akan kuurus. Ini sarapannya kutaruh di nakas, ya! Selamat menikmati!" pamit Lay. Lelaki berdimple itu keluar dari ruangan dan segera menuju keruangannya lagi. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi muram.

_Aku iri sama kamu Minseok._

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Baekhyun benar-benar demam. Ia tidak bisa bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. terpaksa Kris merawat Baekhyun dahulu lalu pergi kerja. Dengan telaten ia mengompres Baekhyun yang terus-terusan meracau tidak jelas.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu. Maaf nggak bisa jagain kamu. Nanti aku telefon Kyungsoo buat ngurusin kamu." Kris berpamitan sebelum pergi. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega sama sekali meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

_"Hello!"_ sapanya sambil keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

_"Ada apa Kris? Tumben nelfon."_

"Kamu kosongkan? Jagain Baekhyun, ya. Dia lagi sakit."

_"Benerkah?"_

"Iya. Bisa nggak kemari?"

TING! TONG!

_"Ini udah di depan pintu."_

Kris yang tepat di didepan pintu terkejut saat Kyungsoo mengatakan itu. tepat waktu sekali. "Cepat banget nyampenya." Sindir Kris pada lelaki mungil didepannya ini. perawakan Kyungsoo memang tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Tapi lebih mungil Kyungsoo daripada Baekhyun. Mata besarnya juga menambah ciri khas lelaki bermarga Do itu.

"Kitakan tetangga. Waktu kamu bilang Baekhyun sakit, aku jadi khawatir. Buru-buru kemari. Kalian juga sibuk banget. Jadi jarang ketemu kita sebagai tetangga," rajuk lelaki bermata bulat itu. Kris tidak tahu mau menjawab apa hanya bisa senyum tanggung.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jagain Baekhyun yang benar," pesan Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo segera menutup pintunya dan melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Aigoo… Baekhyun!" terkejut Kyungsoo karena muka Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin ditambah wajah yang memerah. Kyungsoo menyentuh dahinya, dan mendadak ia menarik tangannya. "Panasnya," keluhnya.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Baekhyun, panas banget tubuhmu. Kamu itu walaupun sibuk, jaga kesehatan. Dampaknya kayak ginikan. Kamu udah sarapan? pasti belum. Kriskan nggak bisa masak…" Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya nyerocos. Jika bisa dibandingkan, Kyungsoo itu lebih cerewet dari Baekhyun jika dalam hal-hal yang mendadak seperti ini.

"Aku… minta… susu strawberry."

"Eh…" Kyungsoo terheran-heran. "Kamu sakit kayak gini masih minta susu. Aku buatin bubur aja dulu, buat sarapan." tawarnya. Baekhyun masih menggeleng. "Aku maunya susu!" Baekhyun masih merengek layaknya bayi.

"Iya, iya, kubeliin. Tapi setelah makan," Kyungsoo masih melakukan penawaran. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ingat, beli susu strawberry."

"Nde, Mr. Byun!"

.

"Tadi katanya nggak suka, abis juga!" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat semangkuk penuh itu habis tak tersisa.

"Gimana nggak abis, kalau dari tadi kamu bilang sesendok lagi, sesendok lagi!" balasnya. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir nanggung. Mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun sedang sakit, tapi malas makan.

"Ya, udah! Kamu tiduran dulu. Aku mau pergi beliin susu strawberry-mu." Pamit Kyungsoo, dan dibalas sebuah anggukan dari lelaki yang –sayangnya- sedang sakit. Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Tidak lupa ia mengkompres Baekhyun.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan tadi, lelaki bermata bulat itu keluar dari apartement Baekhyun dan Kris untuk segera membelikan susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

DRRT! DRRT!

Getaran di ponsel Kyungsoo membunuh kebisingan di lift gedung apartement berlantai tujuh belas itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa Kyungsoo mengambilnya, dan segera mengangkat telefon.

"Hello!"

_"Kyung, kamu dimana?"_

"Memangnya kamu sekarang dimana?"

_"Aku didepan pintu apartementmu."_

"Aku lagi keluar."

_"Damn!"_ umpatan kecil dilayangkan sang penelfon. Ia sepertinya sangat kesal.

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti kamu cepat tua." Godanya, orang diseberang sana sepertinya tidak berniat untuk meladeni Kyungsoo. Terbukti dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Sebuah ide didapatkan Kyungsoo untuk orang yang menelfonnya ini. "Aku minta tolong sesuatu selama aku pergi. Tolong kamu datang di apartement dengan nomor pintu 4066. orangnya lagi sakit. Jagain, ya!"

_"Enak aja!"_

_"Please!"_ Kyungsoo memohon, membuat orang diseberang sana hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_Ok!"_

"Yeay!"

.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Bunyi bel pintu yang terdengar berulang kali itu membuat kepala Baekhyun makin pusing saja. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memanggil Kyungsoo untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi ia jadi teringat jika dirinya meminta Kyungsoo membelikan susu strawberry. Terpaksa dirinya yang harus membukakan pintu.

Ia menyibakan selimutnya. Berjalan menuju pintu dengan dinding sebagai tumpuan. Pusing dikepalanya makin menjadi saja. Bahkan ia merasa sedang melayang. Rasanya tidak kuat untuk melangkah mendekati pintu yang hanya kurang dari tiga langkah.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Bunyi itu malah membuat kepalanya terputar-putar. Bisa sabaran tidak sih orang itu?

CEKLEK!

Ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Belum sepenuhnya dirinya membuka pintu, mendadak tubuhnya lemas. Rasa sakit dikepalanya makin menjadi, dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Tanpa sadar ia…

BRUK!

Ambruk.

"OMONA!"

**TBC**

**sebelumnya mo minta maaf.**

**ini sudah kuperbaiki. aku publish ini nanti diwarnet, karena di pc milikku malah nggak bisa masuk ffn. dan aku juga sempat ngechecknya.**

**mohon maaf readers semua.**

**untuk kata-kata non-baku itu, iseng aja. waktu aku bikin ff ini, aku sempet baca ff yang menggunakan kata non baku. tanpa sengaja keterusan.**

**mohon maaf sekali lagi!**

**#peace**


End file.
